A fluid pressure damper is utilized as a suspension system such as a front fork or a rear cushion unit for damping road surface vibration input to a wheel of a two-wheel vehicle while suspending the wheel.
JP2008-69830A discloses the configuration of a conventional front fork. This front fork includes a fork main body composed of an outer tube and an inner tube slidably inserted in the outer tube, and is set to be of an inverted type.
The fork main body includes a cap member and a bottom member for sealing upper and lower openings. A suspension spring for absorbing road surface vibration and an upright damper for damping extension and contraction movements of the fork main body associated with the absorption of road surface vibration are housed in the fork main body. A reservoir chamber for storing a working fluid is formed between the fork main body and this damper.
The damper includes a cylinder which stands in an axial center part of the inner tube and stores the working fluid, a rod which is fixed to the outer tube and projects into and retracts from the cylinder, and a piston which is held on the leading end of this rod and partitions the interior of the cylinder into two working chambers.
A head member and a base member are respectively threadably fitted on a head part and a bottom part of the cylinder.
The bottom member for sealing the lower opening of the fork main body is formed to be tubular. The bottom member includes an opening side large opening forming a cylindrical space having a large diameter at the fork main body side and a back side small opening forming a cylindrical space having a small diameter and extending coaxially with the former cylindrical space.
In the damper, a bottom part of the inner tube is threadably engaged with the inner periphery of the opening side large opening, the base member is inserted into the back side small opening and a clearance between the outer periphery of the base member and the inner periphery of the back side small opening is sealed by a seal member.
In the damper, the cylinder can be fixed in the axis center part of the inner tube by threadably engaging the bottom part of the cylinder with the base member.